


Moondust

by tardis67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, First Impressions, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67
Summary: 生活就是無數次的求而不得，只求一次得嘗所願。由歌曲衍生, BGM是Jaymes Young的Moondust。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：不完美結局
> 
> 設定：人類手上有靈魂伴侶的印記，隨對方思想變幻。  
> 問題是，靈魂伴侶總是一雙一對地出現嗎？假如你不喜歡你的靈魂伴侶又該怎麼辦？

 

－　I 　－

  
_I'm building this house on the moon  
Like a lost astronaut　  
月上築閣　星空迷途  
  
Looking at you, like a star　  
From the place the world forgot  
汝若星辰　誕於世外_

  
－ McCoy －  
  
當他決定跟Jocelyn 結婚時，他以為愛可以戰勝靈魂伴侶的概念。結果他錯了。  
  
在Jocelyn 懷孕時，她總毫無預兆地對拖著疲憊腳步下班回家的他抱怨，他是不是遇到了在他手腕內側留下印記的人。  
  
沒完沒了的爭吵，毫無蹤影的命定之人，勞碌的值班和家務終將年輕人的願景和感情消磨殂盡。  
  
他一無所有地踏上前往星聯學院的穿梭機，卻遇上了他已經放棄了相遇希望的那人——James Kirk ，當然他彼時還不知道他們的路並非一條雙行線直路。  
  
－ Kirk －  
  
即使不用穿上學員制服，他也習慣了用護腕掩蓋著自己的手腕內側，即使他的墨蹟絕大多數時候都停留在一個優雅的花體字「邏輯」。他扯下自己的護腕，心不在焉地戴上屬於制服一部分的制式護腕。  
  
若非幼年時他還記得對方的思想跳躍和情感曾把他的手臂寫滿了的經歷，他都快要懷疑對方是個瓦肯，而一個瓦肯斷不會接受他為伴侶，但話說回來，對任何一個有點理智的人來說，他也不是一個邏輯的選擇，幸好他不相信毫無贏面的境況，而星艦裡的瘋子大概也不少。  
  
比如現在正站在他身後的室友，Bones McCoy——一個恐飛仍加入星艦的瘋子。  
  
一場酣睡和洗漱後，他已經擺脫了失婚醉漢的模樣。但他正有點愣愣地盯著他的手腕還是挺可愛的。 咳，James T. Kirk _不要跟你的室友亂搞_ 。  
  
在他嚴厲警告自己時，對方亦收回視線，眼睛掃過自己的印記，臉刷地紅了，Jim管住了自己沒細看也沒出言調戲對方。  
  
Lenoard在五秒鐘之內得知了兩個事實－－他的靈魂伴侶覺得他很可愛，這兩天他見過自己的靈魂伴侶，而對方正在想他！第二，James Kirk手上的印記並不屬於他，但這無法解釋他對Jim毫不猶疑的信任。  
  
－ Spock －  
  
Spock把自己靈魂伴侶久違的興奮低鳴推到一旁，他已習慣對方令屏障顫動的心情起伏，唯有邏輯值得依賴。但自從幾年前他因為連結傳來的負面情緒而大病一場後，長老幫助他建立了屏障，他們之間的連結亦愈來愈微弱。  
  
他還記得自己提起Kolinahr時，母親視線掃過手腕的擔憂。他自然沒親眼見證過父母為了遵循一道印記而打破傳統的壯舉，但看著母親在瓦肯星的生活，他質疑自己是否有資格把另一個人類拖進他狹隘的同輩間，最後他同意了母親的見解，大概在相遇之時，這個問題方有解答之可能。  
  
－　II　－

_  
And there's nothing that I can do  
Except bury my love for you  
別無選擇　吾愛終焉  
  
The brightness of the sun  
燦爛之陽　光芒萬丈  
Will give me just enough to bury my love  
In the moondust  
見證吾手　葬愛於月  
  
I long to hear your voice　相思絮語  
But still I make the choice to bury my love　吾仍抉擇  
In the moondust　葬愛於月_

  
－McCoy－  
  
在學院的日子過得飛快，每個月末總在他就不留神時來到，而他正看著屏幕上的小公主漸漸長大。假如你是醫學院的學生，同時是James T. Kirk的室友，你根本不會有時間思考人生，撕花瓣猜猜你的室友有沒有把他的靈魂印記烙在他手上。  
  
但Leonard McCoy同時是一個頂尖的醫生，他是一個相信證據，有能力一心二用的科學家，當你三年都跟你密切關注的男孩－－還是一個非常引人注目的男孩－－一起按時間表規律作息，共享有限的生活空間時，你很難會錯過他的情緒起伏總跟皮膚上的灼熱互相呼應。  
  
在他確認了這一點後，他亦明白了對方手中的可不是他的印記。  
而上一段失敗的婚姻警告著他，不要毀掉他們已有的關係。  
  
－ Kirk －  
  
James T. Kirk在接近完成三年內修畢指揮系課程時遇到一個難題，不，他不是在說小林丸號，小林丸號是一個必須跨過的挑戰，他的難題自然是一件他不肯定結局會是什麼的事，他有兩個選擇：一是接受他的室友，然後在若干日後爭執分手，把他摰友的心碾過粉碎；二是拒絕他的室友，把他摰友的心摔到地上。喔噢，看來他還是知道結局的。  
  
整個困局中，他唯一慶幸的就是，老好人Bones知道他手上有別人的印記，而他不會在他們相遇之前橫加一腳，讓他遇上愛侶不是靈魂伴侶而衍生的爭吵戲碼。  
  
紳士心目中才有的公平競爭那一套，星辰在上，現在的難題應該是我可能－－ _非常大的可能_ 快要愛上Bones了。  
  
幸好Jim的靈魂伴侶大概不會介意，他在小時候就知道他們之間有一道連結，他們偶爾能直接在腦海感受對方的情緒，這跟人類常見依靠印記變幻得知的常態非常不同。直到Tarsus，他絕望的求救只換來了完全的封閉，但他無法怪責對方，他亦無法饒恕自己手上的鮮血。  
  
_飢餓。殺戮。深呼吸。_  
也許他無論如何也不該接受Bones。  
  
  
－Spock －  
  
當他堅持要為一名破壞規則以通過測試的學員召開學術聆訊時，一向像一個長輩而非上司的Pike 艦長只是嘆了口氣搖頭。那時他以為自己堅守原則是符合邏輯的，但當晚他獨坐冥想墊上，他覺得自己看到了上司的失望。而代價遠非如此。  
  
學術聆訊當日，違規的金髮學員看向他，靈魂伴侶的連結猛地躍動，他不為所動。瞄到對方瞪大的雙眼，他想對方亦知道他們毫無邏輯的連結，語言組織能力似乎受到影響。  
  
正當他有條理地解釋對方的行為不符測試目的及學員操守時，背叛和憤怒拍打著他的屏障。  
  
當他的思維已開始考慮回到母星解除連結的程序時，他們收到了瓦肯的求救訊號。

  
  
－　III　－

  
_Nothing can breathe in the space　無垠太空　生之死地  
Colder than the darkest sea　幽冥深處　莫過於此  
I have dreams about the days　魂牽夢繞  
Driving through your sunset breeze　夕陽飛馳 執子之手  
  
But the first thing that I will do　唯意已決  
Is bury my love for you　葬愛之行_

  
－ McCoy －  
  
McCoy沒想到Jim的固執能把他搞進可能被開除的局面，當所有同學都被派上星艦而他只能留在地球，無力地等待懸頂之劍跌落時，男孩還拍拍他的肩，笑著安慰他。  
  
他沒看過這麼令人心碎的笑容，跟Jim生活了近三年，他清楚對方的付出。每個學期裡總有好幾個星期，他幾乎每天看著Jim像太陽爆發出令人難以置信的能量，每晚都像生命力被燃燒殆盡，在倒進床舖的瞬間失去意識，第二天醒來卻又生龍活虎地挑戰下一項不可能的任務。  
  
去他的尖耳朵混蛋，去他的靈魂伴侶，他只想要一個不會離他而去的人，而Jim看起來正需要一個。  
  
「跟我來。」  
  
Leonard McCoy伸手拉著了墜落的太陽。  
  
－ Kirk －  
  
Jim沒想到自己與靈魂伴侶相遇的情況是如此糟糕頂透，對方完全不想接受他的想法，還拉出了他亡父作例來證明自己是正確的。  
  
他氣得想抓下他護腕之下刻著邏輯的血肉，而他還未有機會用言語把對方的邏輯打成篩子之前，這位教授遇上了他自己的小林丸號測試－－能引領地球走向昌盛的瓦肯求救，他們面前到底是怎樣的絕境？  
  
三年的汗水和心血被他的靈魂伴侶棄若敝屣，怒氣還在血管裡奔騰，卻無法登上夢寐以求的星艦，只得到了留校察看的結果。幸好他還能擠出一個安慰憂心忡忡的好醫生的笑容，他轉身褪下臉具，卻被一隻有力的大手握住，他任由對方帶他走向未知，呆呆地盯著對方的後背。  
  
直到他們坐上了穿梭機，他一邊抵抗著自己的不適，一邊意識到這個充滿潛力，隨時就能成為星艦主醫官為了他押上了一切，把他偷盜上星艦，他看著窗外的銀色飛船和醫生的倒影，終於明白了墜入愛河的感覺。  
  
  
－Spock －  
  
他井井有條地完成一切份內之事，雖然恐慌的小獸在他心底翻騰，他只知道讓企業號儘快起航是目前最符合邏輯的選擇。  
  
他靈魂伴侶奇怪的心情起伏只屬干擾。  
  
－　IV　－

_The brightness of the sun  
燦爛之陽　光芒萬丈  
Will give me just enough to bury my love  
In the moondust  
見證吾手　葬愛於月  
  
I long to hear your voice　相思絮語  
But still I make the choice to bury my love　吾心已定  
In the moondust　葬愛於月_

  
－ McCoy －  
  
從等候治療的安全部人員口中，臨時擢升的主醫官聽到了Jim正跳到一個地殼異常活動還正被外星瘋子攻擊的星球，他猛地撕下了自己的護腕，不時趁著離開病人的生物床的幾步間掃過標記，確保這小瘋子還活著。  
  
在沒完沒了的治療過程中，Jim一直沒出現，但企業號既沒進入曲速，亦未被炸成碎片，手上的墨跡停留在「快點！快點！」醫生知道他還在外面拚命，直到他跟大地精一起扶著一個受驚的人類女性進來醫療灣。  
  
主醫官狠狠地刺了他兩針，在空氣稀薄的瓦肯跳了兩次傘還算是任務，但跟著尖耳朵在瓦肯亂跑可是他自己的天才主意。Jim被冰冷的針劑刺得縮起手腳，那冷靜下來的夫人正饒有趣味地看著他們。醫生感到血液直衝臉部，馬上走到其他生物床，徒留Christine毫不留情地用美麗的笑容嘲笑怕無針注射器的Jim。Jim對她噘嘴，但平時隨口的調情倒是欠奉。  
  
James T. Kirk像撲火飛蛾一樣衝進危險，那還是會跟隨Jim的他又算什麼？  
  
－ Kirk －  
  
在寒風中顫抖的Jim不禁思考這真不是什麼瓦肯式的變態報復嗎？Jim願意馬上獻上一份申請解除靈魂伴侶關係的申請。雖然從沒聽過有這樣的先例，瓦肯人不也沒有靈魂印記嗎，說不定瓦肯還真能做到... ...  
  
Jim攀上冰岩，看著荒涼的冰原，只想大吼：難道企業號沒有拘留室？大副提出意見不獲接納就得被流放到底是哪個世紀的規定？  
  
在Jim思考自己在離開這個冰疙瘩後成為星際海盜的可能性時，織女星四號的原住民向他伸出了非常不友善的爪子。  
  
－ Spock Prime －  
  
「我是Spock，我現在是，以後也是，你永遠的朋友。」  
  
年老的Spock看著Jim只是呆呆地瞪著他，半響才說：「呃...事實上，你恨我，我還是你的靈魂伴侶。」  
  
這次輪到Spock Prime無言以對。  
  
Spock Prime建議進行心靈融合，但Jim馬上擺手：「不用了多謝，我已經見識了瓦肯神經捏，這頭痛的副作用可真非同凡響。」  
  
Spock Prime飛快地講述了他和Nero的故事，然後把他帶到艦隊的哨站。  
  
在穿送光線裡看著雙眼充滿感情的Spock Prime，Jim只覺得也許在另一條時間線，跟Spock當靈魂伴侶會是一個不錯的命運，但在他這個操蛋版本的宇宙，只有Bones不問回報，牢牢地抓住了他，而他只想讓Bones知道他也絕不放手。  
  
  
  
－ V －

  
  
_I'm a castaway　流亡之徒  
And men reap what they sow 自食其果  
And I say what I know to be true 言衷由心  
  
Yeah, I'm living far away 獨居一隅  
On the face of the moon 廣寒月上  
I've buried my love to give the world to you 為汝葬愛_  
  


－ McCoy －  
  
Leonard站在Jim的身邊，即使他只能憑標記猜測，他亦知道Jim的流放曾經出現生死關頭，而他現在卻煥發著驚人的活力，讓一眾艦橋成員忘我地進行運算。  
  
不久前，他眼睜睜看著Jim跟三倍力量的瓦肯人打鬥，而他僵在原地。他不知道Jim是哪來的靈感，指責Spock一直被同齡的瓦肯人欺凌，母星對他來說只是一個枷鎖，他毫不留戀這個生他育他的星球。這是第一次他目睹瓦肯人失控，他想起了Jim在寢室脫下護腕的情景，每次他都看到印記寫著「邏輯」，身為一個相信直覺的人類，Bones敢大膽推測Spock就是他的命定伴侶。  
  
熱火朝天的討論間，尖耳朵出現在艦橋，直直朝Jim走來，雙目迸發著屬於人類的熱情。兩人對視之間，沒有多言，彷彿從未生死相搏，Jim就把他納進齊心協力的團隊中。當Jim決定執行自殺式任務，而Spock毫不猶疑地自動請纓緊跟其後。Bones忽然明白，只需短短一天，他們的默契就已經突飛猛進，也許靈魂伴侶的配對還是準確的，而他不成對的標記又如何相提並論呢。  
  
  
－ Kirk －  
  
站在傳送台上，Jim看著Uhura給了Spock一個熱吻，心不在焉地對她點點頭，有點後悔自己沒在衝進傳送室前好好吻一下Bones，他只好拚盡全力回來了。  
  
－ Spock －  
  
Spock接受了Nyota的親近，他還未確認在此時決定開展一段新關係是否明智，但Kirk的視線讓他有點尷尬，在自己的靈魂伴侶面前親熱讓他不穩的心神被連接鞭笞。  
  
而且，假如沒有Kirk不相信的絕境的信念，企業號只會在他失常的指揮下等待地球的末日。  
他的驕傲令他錯怪了自己的靈魂伴侶。他要完成眼前的任務，然後讓一切重回正軌。  
  
  
－　IV　－

  
  
_The brightness of the sun  
燦爛之陽　光芒萬丈  
Will give me just enough to bury my love  
In the moondust  
見證吾手　葬愛於月  
  
I long to hear your voice　相思絮語  
But still I make the choice to bury my love　吾仍抉擇  
In the moondust　葬愛於月_  


  
－ Kirk －  
  
在羅慕蘭的飛船之上，Jim的頸部再次受到非人的折磨，在幾近窒息的瞬間，他想起了Spock Prime 滄桑的期盼、Spock跟他充滿默契的合作，但最後閃過的還是跟Bones一起生活的日子,  
他甚至想起了他的無針注射器，他急不及待想再次感受到Bones檢查時熾熱的視線、無休止的碎碎念和不容拒絕的關心。  
  
他扣下扳機，死死地攀著崖邊，心裡只想著Bones。  
  
－ McCoy －  
  
_Bones，我愛你_  
  
Leonard站在傳送室，號稱全醫學院最穩的手撫著自己的印記。Christine完全沒掩飾自己的饒有興味的眼神，但他絲毫不介意。  
  
眼見三個人影在傳送台上成形，Leonard放下了一切遐思，一邊打量著還完整的Jim，一邊安排把Pike艦長送到醫療灣進行手術。  
  
Jim看見了Bones忙碌的身影，只顧全速跑向艦橋，沒看見Bones揮舞的手臂把他的思想呈現在大副眼前。  
  
解決危機後，Jim一臉心虛地出現在他辦公室的門口，「進來，檢查。」  
  
「Bonessssss！」Jim失望地哀嚎。  
  
Bones故意板著臉說：「假如你沒千方百計逃過Christine的檢查，你現在得到的就該是一個吻了。」  
  
金髮艦長突然精神抖擻，在被一團金色按在牆上前，Bones還以為自己看到了一條瘋擺的狗尾巴，Jim單手按在他的耳邊：「親愛的Bones，我確實沒逃過Chris的火眼金睛，你明早可以問她要檢查報告。」  
  
「為什麼是明早？唔！」  
  
被吻到缺氧時，主醫官亦認為自己的愚蠢問題不值得浪費時間。  
  
  
－ Spock －  
  
當企業號依靠脈衝引擎和接應星艦的牽引光束回到地球，時間已過了一星期。Alpha班次的成員最為忙碌，而Spock幾乎從未在工餘時間看見艦長。  
回到地球的第一晚，他們到了遠離星艦學院的酒吧，畢竟學院和附近的區域都難以想像地寂靜，他們此刻只想逃離那片被死寂佔領的家園。  
  
Spock讓自己投向艦長和醫生身上的視線停留多餘的0.92秒，雖然他們兩人絲毫不覺，Nyota還是留意到了。  
  
她示意Spock跟她離開：「你跟Kirk是...？」  
「正確。」  
「但他和醫生...那時在傳送台上，我在他面前...」  
「那不是你的錯，我們相遇時之厭惡是相向的。」  
「噢，Spock，我很抱歉。」黑髮美女把拉進他拉進一個溫暖的懷抱裡。  
「我很高興得知你與Scott先生沒有同等的不幸，請接受我的祝福。」  
「噢，Spock，我亦希望你能得到最好的。」  
  
Spock在好友的懷抱中沉默，在過去的一星期中，他意識到Jim是一個令人驚喜不斷的艦長，不是每個能把規章倒背如流，確保星艦日常運作的艦長能在如此絕望的時刻帶領船員，危機過後亦不遺餘力地到各部門支援，他的存在鼓舞著船員。  
  
他確實是最好的。

  
_I buried my love　In the moondust  
吾愛葬此　月塵之下_  
  
－ The End －


End file.
